The present invention relates generally to the field of processing web data, and more specifically, to combining and processing web data using tables and programming-by-demonstration.
Combining web data is a way to integrate data from multiple web sites to fit a particular need. Mashups are applications that combine functionality and data from multiple web sites to help users solve tasks not originally envisioned by web site developers.
Combining and processing web data often requires substantial technical expertise. Constructing mashups typically requires programming skill which limits non-programmers to using mashups that have been created by others.
Hence, there is a need for a more efficient system and method for combining and processing web data using tables and programming-by-demonstration.